The present invention relates to an arrangement for holding and guiding wires, wire sections, cable harnesses and cables in aircraft. The present invention relates, in particular, to a cable holder for an aircraft, a base element for a cable holder for an aircraft, a cable holder module for a cable holder for an aircraft, a cable holder kit, as well as an aircraft with a corresponding cable holder.
In the field of aircraft cabin engineering, the electric/electronic cabin systems, e.g., the illumination systems, communications systems, etc., are undergoing fast-paced developments, wherein more and more cabin systems are nowadays integrated into cabin components.
The cabin systems need to be electrically wired on the cable components (side panelling, ceilings, toilets, etc.).
Conventional cable holders are usually screwed to the corresponding structures of the aircraft or the cabin, respectively. Such cable holders also are frequently referred to as cable clamps. Due to the utilization of screws and threads, cable holders of this type usually have a relatively high weight and require a significant installation height. In addition, these cable holders cannot be flexibly utilized because the installation of additional cable harnesses requires additional holders and new bores in the corresponding structures of the aircraft. All these factors result in a high a manufacturing expenditure for the cabin components.
Subsequent changes are also quite costly and require a high expenditure of labor, particularly when additional cable harnesses need to be installed. The installation of such cable holders in aircraft is also quite complicated in light of the fact that many losable parts such as screws and washers are used.